A la vie, à ma mort
by Miki-fiction
Summary: Elle l'aime tellement. Elle l'aimait tellement. Elle avait trahi pour lui ! Elle avait été sage pour lui ! Basé sur "Je te vends mon âme" de Kyo. One-shot !


**Auteur:** Miki-fiction, moi !

**Rating:** T (pour le thème abordé qui est assez grave)

**Couple:** ?(surprise ^^)

**Disclamer:** Malheureusement, j'ai beau avoir tenter de les kidnapper plusieurs les personnages de Naruto ne sont toujours pas à moi, un jour peut-être ? De même la chanson n'est pas de moi.

**Note** **:** Mon second One-shot ! Ecrit, en a peine une heure, basé sur "Je te vends mon âme" de Kyo.

Elle est étendue sur son lit, son visage orienté vers le plafond blanc et sale de sa chambre. Ses doigts serrent nerveusement les couvertures. Son ventre est douloureux. Sa tête va exploser. Les fenêtres sont fermées, il n'y aucuns courants d'airs dans cette chambre, poussiéreuse. Ses yeux sont fermés. Elle s'agite. Elle dort mais elle cauchemarde. Elle hurle soudainement, ses bras ramenés contre elle, serrant ses côtes trop saillantes sous sa peau. Elle crie à en transpercer les murs, à en crever. Elle se réveille et sa voix descends doucement. Finalement, elle fixe de ses yeux blancs le plafond.

_« Je vois ton nom écrit en grand, partout sur le murs. _

_Sais-tu c'que j'endure ?! _

_Je sens tes mains sur mon corps qui brûle. _

_Je brûle. »_

Elle nage dans une chemise d'homme, bien trop grande pour elle. Elle est en sueur, elle est bouillante. Ses entrailles la brûlent. Elle a envie de hurler de nouveau. Elle s'échappe soudainement de ce corps devenu prison. Ses pensées vagabondent. Elle se rappelle, cet après-midi avant que tout ne change. Elle était en mission, seule avec Shino, qu'elle avait envoyé au village le plus proche de leur campement pour chercher à manger. Elle, elle était allée voir la mer, toute proche. Ah, c'était si beau ! Ce vent frais qui soulevait ces cheveux, cet air salé, cette odeur si caractéristique de la mer. Le soleil, était là, brillant de milles feux. Au loin, elle apercevait le pays de l'eau, ou devait-elle dire, l'île du Mizukage ? Quand elle avait senti des bras se nouer autour de sa taille, elle n'avait pas été surprise. Elle savait qu'_il _était dans le coin et qu'_il_ viendrait la rejoindre à n'importe à un moment ou un autre. Elle pencha sa tête en oreille, nichant son nez dans _ses_ cheveux noirs et soyeux. Le vent souffla à ce moment là, soulevant ses cheveux qui vinrent s'enrouler autour de leurs deux corps enlacés.

_« Et je rêve d'un courant d'air, d'un espace clos avec vue sur la mer !_

_D'un silence radio, d'un océan solaire, _

_Qui nous porte ensemble et qui nous enferme... »_

Le souvenir se stoppe brutalement et elle se met à pleurer. Des larmes amères et brûlantes. _Il_ était toute sa vie, pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça lui arrive à _lui _? Ce n'était pas le meilleur mais _il_ était loin d'être le pire ! Parler de _lui_ au passé, broie son cœur pourtant déjà bien abîmé. Elle ne se traîne plus en dehors de son appartement. Au début, elle a essayé, elle croyait pouvoir surmonter cela. Mais non, elle n'y est pas parvenu. Elle a cessé de faire des efforts pour se noyer dans les ténèbres de son chagrin. Chaque soir, elle implore. Qu'on la tue, elle, la pécheresse, la traite à son village, qu'on lui arrache son cœur et son âme en lui faisant le plus de mal possible. Mais qu'on _le_ lui ramène ! Elle donnerais tout pour ça. _Son_ visage, _son_ doux visage, _son_ sourire simple et rare. Si **il** était là près d'elle, elle irait mieux, elle serait heureuse ! La vie n'as plus de sens, elle hait son corps amaigrit par sa dépression, elle hait ses proches, trop joyeux de cette mort, elle ne peut même pas leur expliquer pourquoi elle est comme ça ! Elle se déteste. Elle les a trahit ! Et elle continue à les trahir...Elle les trahit sans le vouloir, puisque son esprit est apaisé par apport au fait que non, elle ne pactise plus avec l'ennemi. Une plaie s'est refermée tandis qu'une autre ouvrait son cœur en deux.

_« Je t'ai perdu, depuis je ne n'aime plus !_

_Depuis, j'en suis sûr je peux fermer la blessure. _

_Je te vends mon âme, fais de moi ce que tu veux. _

_En retour donne-moi la chance d'être mieux ! _

_Je te vends mon âme, prends ma vie et mon paysage ! _

_En échange je veux voler ton visage... » _

Elle hurle de nouveau, ses cris sont déchirants. Elle sait qu'elle va réveiller tout le monde. D'habitude, elle prends la peine d'étouffer ses hurlements dans son oreiller, si bien que personne ne l'a jamais surprise dans cet état de détresse...Mais ce soir, elle n'en a plus la force. Un mois, c'est trop long, elle craque ! Elle avait enfin trouvé un _parfait_ _compagnon_...Un _homme_ pour elle. Juste pour elle. _Celui_ qu'elle aimait, _celui_ qui l'a aimait. Elle crie. Elle avait joué les filles sages devant son père, rencontrant des prétendants à qui elle refusait le mariage de manière polie et noble. Elle avait des efforts dans tout les domaines, quand _il_ l'avait aidé. Elle voudrait s'enfoncer dans les murs de sa chambre, disparaître à jamais, ne faire plus qu'un avec le monde, ne plus rien ressentir. Ses larmes se font plus nombreuses, ses cris plus puissants.

_« Je te cherche mon âme-sœur, mon identité, _

_Mon amour fatal, à l'unanimité, ce qu'il y a de mal je l'ai mis de côté. _

_Je serais sage. _

_Et je rêve de former un arc en chair et en osmose avec la Terre._

_Plus de larmes synthèses. _

_Seulement du vrai et du cher, seulement du fragile et du nécessaire ! » _

Elle se lève se son lit, alors qu'elle entends des bruits de courses. Elle ne crie plus. Elle court pour rejoindre sa salle de bains, pour fermer la porte derrière elle et pour la barricader avec ce qu'elle a sous la main. Elle sait que sa famille vient d'entrer dans sa chambre. Elle attrape le couteau qu'elle a planqué sous une pîle de serviettes, il y a deux semaines déjà. Elle n'avait pas osé l'utiliser, elle tentait encore de se battre. Mais là, tout de suite, elle ne voulait plus rien d'autre que cela. _Le_ voir de nouveau, espérait-elle.

_« Je t'ai perdu, depuis je ne n'aime plus !_

_Depuis, j'en suis sûr je peux fermer la blessure. _

_Je te vends mon âme, fais de moi ce que tu veux. _

_En retour donne-moi la chance d'être mieux ! _

_Je te vends mon âme, prends ma vie et mon paysage ! _

_En échange je veux voler ton visage... » _

Elle pose le couteau sur son poignet droit. Mais elle se dit que ça prendra trop de temps, si elle procède comme cela. Son esprit est froid, logique. Elle ne veut que ça. Elle pleure toujours mais ne s'en soucie plus vraiment. Elle appuie le bout, piquant, du couteau contre sa poitrine, au niveau de son cœur. Elle déchire la chemise blanche de _son_ défunt _compagnon_, en enfonçant lentement l'arme. Elle a du mal à garder une prise correcte. La douleur est insupportable.

_« Je te vends mon âme, fais de moi ce que tu veux. _

_En retour donne-moi la chance d'être mieux ! _

_Je te vends mon âme, prends ma vie et mon paysage ! _

_En échange je veux voler ton visage... » _

Pourtant, elle n'abandonne pas, d'un coup sec, dans un sursaut de vie et de détermination, transperce son cœur. Voilà, ça y est elle est cassée à jamais...Mais elle va _le_ retrouver, et _lui_ _il_ va la réparer. La porte est défoncée. Et tandis que son corps tombe sur son dernier cri d'agonie, un cri qui est en fait un _prénom_, son père entre dans la pièce, suivie de près par son cousin et par sa jeune sœur.

_« Je te vends mon âme, fais de moi ce que tu veux. _

_En retour donne-moi la chance d'être mieux ! _

_Je te vends mon âme, prends ma vie et mon paysage ! _

_En échange je veux voler ton visage... » _

Elle s'appelait _Hinata Hyûga_ et elle était amoureux _d'Itachi_ _Uchiwa_, mort il y a peu sous les assauts de son jeune frère. Le cadavre à un léger sourire au lèvres. A t-elle retrouvé _son_ _aimé _?


End file.
